minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey To The Realm
' ' Author: ThaChompyLeader (This story is in first-person view. The prologue is in third-person. The main character is Jay from Hunters as a child.) Prologue Wind whistled through the empty plains. Nothing was there, not even any trees. The moon shone dimly up in the dark sky. The grass was dry and brown, and starlit pools of muddy water dotted the flat land. It was dark blue and musty. A small creeper walked out of a cave. He looked around, his shiny black skin glowing in the pale moonlight. Everything was either gone or dead. His white eyes flashed with fear. He spotted a pool of water. He trotted silently up to it and bent down to drink. It stung his throat, and he spit it out hastily at the bitter taste. Hacking, he looked up at the moon, longing for someone to come. "What are you doing?" A tiny voice squeaked. The creeper turned around to look at an equally small, dark green creeper. "Thorn?" His voice faded. "It's Moonrise. You should be asleep." "So should you, Shade!" Thorn hissed. "Mama wants you inside!" He could hear screeching coming from the cave. He grunted and followed his sister in the dark cave. His feet ached with tiredness, and he grew drowsy. Thorn trotted in and motioned Shade to come. Padding up to his nest, he turned around in a few circles and sat down, closing his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep. Something woke him. It sounded like someone was outside. Shade clammered to his feet and looked outside, gasping. A tall, two legged creature with pink skin was standing outside. A tiny tree sprouted underneath his feet. He held a shiny tool in his hand. Shade padded out silently and approached the creature from behind. "Who are you?" He squeaked. The creature flinched and turned around. It had hair on its head and purple eyes. "I could ask you the same thing," It replied. "I'm Shade!" He whispered. The creature nodded its head. "My name is Steve," It answered. "Steve?" Shade echoed. "That's a cool name! I don't know anyone with that name." A yowl erupted from the cave. Steve turned to look at it. "That's my mama. I gotta go." Shade whispered. He loped over to the entrance and waved his foot in the air. "Goodbye, Shade," Steve walked away into the distance. Chapter 1 I opened my eyes. It was Sunrise. I was in my cave, sleeping soundly until a bird squacked its morning call. That's what always wakes me up in the morning. I got up to my feet and looked outside. Trees were everywhere, thanks to some new guy who came about a week ago. He sure makes a handy enviromentalist! He planted all the trees and they grew into big ones. My friends, Shade and Thorn, told me about him, and I think his name was Steve. The water is so much cleaner thanks to my new friend. I walked outside. Another fresh, new day. Normally, I would want to stay inside, but now I feel like running around till' I get sick. I loped over to Shade's cave and pounded on the stony wall. "Argh, what is it?" It was Shade's dad. He's always pretty grumpy. He's not the one I wanted, but Shade was starting to come out. He slunk out to see me. "Jay?" Shade sounded tired. "What do you want?" "How about you, me, and Thorn go say hi to Steve?" Shade's dad pricked his head up. Thorn began to pad out with an excited expression on her face. "Everybody has been telling me about that guy!" She squeaked. "I always wanted to see him!" "But he only just arrived about two days ago," I replied. Thorn shook her head and bounded up to her father. "Alright. You can go." He rumbled. I shoved Shade and loped past the newly planted trees. Thorn and Shade tagged calong closely behind. The air felt fresh on my tongue. Something I haven't tasted since I was born. Shade was the only one of us who knew where Steve lived. I slowed down and he took the lead. The trees broke away into flat, clear plains. Cows and pigs stood grazing in the distance. Too bad they couldn't talk. Thorn waved to them anyway. I had never seen Steve myself, but Shade had described to me what he looked like. "There's his den!" Shade yelped. It was square and brown with a giant triangle on the top. "Shouldn't he live in a cave?" I asked. Shade ignored me and continued to walk. Thorn was skipping by his side, humming some sort of tune I didn't know. She was always so bright and cheery. I sped up to walk by Shade. My eyes came to focus on Steve's den. Or at least it was some kind of den I wasn't aware of. It was huge! About three times bigger than my den. It felt hard and smooth. Thorn walked up beside me to take a good look. "What kind of den ''is ''this?" I asked. Shade pushed a glowing rectangle on where I guess the entrance was, and I could hear a faint ''ding-dong. ''He stepped back, and me and Thorn prepared for him to come out. It took a couple of seconds before I saw him open the thing blocking the entrance. "Hi, Steve!" We all said at once. Steve looked at us for a few seconds, his gaze sweeping back and forth. "Well, this is a surprise," He replied. He had a smooth tone to his voice. "Hello, Shade." "I brought friends!" Shade exclaimed. "This is my friend Jay, and that's my little sister Thorn!" Steve nodded his head. "Come on in," He walked back into his den. Shade hesitated, then he padded in after him. Thorn and I walked in next. The floor was hard, yet easy to walk on. It was the strangest den I had ever set paw on. "I've never been ''in ''his den," Shade whispered. The brightly lit hallway lead to a big room. There was things I would of never understood in there. Thorn and Shade were equally surprised. Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics